


Life Is A Highway

by VulpixSinistre



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Fantober day 11 - road trip!, Fantober2020, it’s SILLY but I like it, they deserve to have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpixSinistre/pseuds/VulpixSinistre
Summary: Some of the teachers go on a little road trip and manage to have some fun, despite initially annoying the heck out of each other.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Life Is A Highway

“Everyone buckled in?” Nero asked, clicking his seatbelt in place. “I’m ready to get going.”

Raven frowned at the map pulled up on her Blackbox. “According to this, it’s approximately a seven hour drive.”

“It’ll pass by quickly. Hopefully.”

Nero had chosen to drive; he thought it would be rather fun, as it had been a long while since he had last had the chance. Raven settled into the passenger seat and volunteered to be the navigator. The van’s back row of seats was occupied by Professor Pike, who was behind Raven; the Contessa at the other window seat; and Colonel Francisco crammed a tad uncomfortably between the two. Ms. Leon, struck with the awful thought that she would be forced to sit on someone’s lap, launched herself over the back row and into the trunk space, requesting that she not be bothered before curling up for a catnap. 

Nero adjusted the rear view mirror to make eye contact with his other three colleagues. “All ready? No one needs to go to the bathroom before we go?”

“We aren’t the students, Max, I think we’ll be fine,” Francisco responded gruffly. 

“Right, right. Let’s go then.”

* * *

“...and there’s a J on that sign… there’s a K right there… oh, there’s a P, but it doesn’t count because we didn’t get that far yet…” 

Professor Pike suggested that they all play the alphabet game to pass the time, but failed to notice that he was the only one participating. The Contessa listened to his chatter and rolled her eyes. “I have an idea,” she finally said in a patronizingly bright voice, “Why don’t we play the quiet game?”

* * *

“You cannot be serious.” Nero glared over his shoulder for a second before turning back to the road. “I just asked you all ten minutes ago at the last gas station if anyone needed to go to the bathroom.”

The Professor huffed and exclaimed, “Well I didn’t have to go then!” 

Nero groaned, not wanting to find another place to stop and prolong this trip even more. “I’d prefer not to stop again just because one of you-“

“Er, Max?” Raven interrupted. She tapped her fingers on the cover of the Blackbox and averted her eyes. “I have to go too.”

“Really? Not even  _ ten minutes  _ ago, Natalya-“

“ I didn’t have to go then either!”

* * *

Not long after, Nero managed to locate a rest area that was made up to be a tourist center of sorts, packed with restaurants and gift shops. He pulled the van crookedly into the first open parking space he saw. “You get half an hour, everyone, and then it’s back on the road with no more interruptions. If you’re late, then you can  _ walk _ back to the island.” 

They chorused their agreement, though they all knew that while he acted tough, he’d never actually leave them there. 

Pike and Raven rushed off towards the restrooms while the others stretched and walked around. 

Francisco and the Contessa found themselves in the gift shop, mocking the various tchotchkes and souvenirs lining the shelves. 

Francisco held out a cotton shirt that proudly displayed how the wearer ‘hearts’ the town. “We’re in the middle of nowhere, I doubt anyone’s even heard of the place. Why would someone need a shirt announcing they’ve been here?”

“Probably only locals buy them,” answered the Contessa, picking up a decorative plate adorned with paintings of state landmarks. “I don’t understand this one either. None of these places are even around here.”

“Right. Because visiting one city, population twelve people and some squirrels, really gives you a feel for the whole state.” 

The cashier flashed them a rude look from behind the counter as they snickered to themselves, wanting to reprimand them, but also too afraid to confront these intimidating strangers. 

* * *

Nero strolled back to the van, eager to get back on the road, and found a plastic bag on the driver's seat. Curiously, he reached inside and pulled out a snowglobe with a cardinal inside. “What’s this?”

“We bought it for you,” explained the Colonel. 

“We thought you’d like it,” the Contessa added. 

“Oh.” A small smile crossed his face as he shook the globe to spin the snow around. “Thank you. I think I’ll put it on my desk.”

* * *

Colonel Francisco shuffled awkwardly in the middle seat, trying to get comfortable. He was a large man and being stuck between two people for this long ride was not ideal. “It’s getting warm,” he complained. “Can somebody open a window?”

“Not me,” the Contessa protested, “I won’t have the wind messing up my hair.”

He turned to the Professor and eyed the older man’s wild hair. “How about you, then? I assume you don’t have that problem.”

“And just what is that supposed to mean?”

The three of them bickered back and forth until Raven couldn’t stand it any longer. 

“Alright, that’s enough!” They immediately silenced their arguing and looked up at Raven apprehensively. Angering the world’s deadliest assassin was never a good idea. “No more talking. I’m turning on the radio and I better not hear any complaints.”

Raven flipped through the stations, listening to whatever caught her ear. She changed songs on a whim, cutting one off halfway in favor of a different one. Wisely, no one questioned her decisions. 

As a classic 80s rock hit ended and she moved to switch to another station, Nero’s hand darted out to block the buttons. “No, wait! Leave this on.”

“Really, Max? ABBA?” she teased. 

“What can I say… it’s catchy.” 

She chuckled lightly and resumed watching the landscape flying by through the window. There was a brief stretch of silence again as the music played, broken as the Contessa noticed Francisco tapping his foot along to the beat. 

“Are you a fan of this song, Colonel?” She raised an eyebrow in surprise. 

He instantly stopped and resumed his tough, arms crossed position and stony face. “Of course not. I don’t know what you’re talking about. What kind of villain would I be if I listened to, uh… this nonsense.” 

“Mmhmm.” 

“I mean it!” His continued protests were lost as the Professor started absentmindedly humming along. No one spoke for a moment until the Contessa let out a quick barking laugh, as if to say ‘oh who cares,’ and started to sing along: “If you change your mind, I’m the first in line, honey I’m still free, take a chance on me!”

Her musical, hypnotic voice was unsurprisingly lovely as she sang. Francisco looked stunned, but Pike took the cue and joined along. “If you need me, leeeet meee know-“ His voice was very much the opposite, scratchy and off key. 

Nero grinned and followed along, rather pleasantly: “If you’re all alone, when the pretty birds have flown, honey I’m still free, take a chance on - come on, Natalya!”

Raven shook her head, amused. She listened to them sing enthusiastically and wondered what other GLOVE members would think if they witnessed such a thing. It _was_ a catchy song, she had to admit. She may have poked fun at Nero for liking it, but she herself wasn’t opposed to the fun little tune. She had an image to uphold, however; singing pop songs didn’t match up with it. Just look at the Colonel, he wasn’t joining in. 

She glanced at the mirror and blinked in surprise. Francisco appeared as stoic as ever, but… what was that? Was his mouth moving? Even he was singing along, albeit almost silently. 

Raven thought for a moment, then brought a hand to her face to cover a brief laugh. “If you put me to the test, take a chance on me.”

The five of them sang along, loudly and without care. When the last notes of the song faded through the speakers, a fluffy white face with fur mussed from slumber popped up from the back. 

“What is the meaning of all this racket!” Ms. Leon shouted. “Some of us are trying to get some rest!”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I actually Googled “Ohio souvenirs” to poke some fun at my state. Cardinals are our state bird. Also I knew I wanted them to have a singalong, but I wasn’t sure for what. Then I listened to my ABBA cd and BOOM. Who can resist Take A Chance On Me


End file.
